


【All徐】黑夜孤寂②

by YoungER



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 타인은 지옥이다 | Strangers From Hell (TV)
Genre: M/M, 他人即地狱 - Freeform, 徐仁宇 - Freeform, 徐文祖 - Freeform, 精神变态日记 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungER/pseuds/YoungER
Summary: 章节二：艺术品与易碎品徐文祖x徐仁宇。
Relationships: 徐文祖/徐仁宇
Kudos: 5





	【All徐】黑夜孤寂②

如果不是那天徐仁宇控制不住他自己的情绪，用力揍了一个面对他还非常得意的陌生人，也许他就不会遇见徐文祖，他依旧是那个在父亲的压迫下抬不起头来的孩子，甚至在面对徐智勋的时候，他都只能强压下不适，微笑着戴上友好的假面。

徐仁宇的那一拳让那个陌生人失去了他的一颗后槽牙，在陌生人惊恐的眼神种，徐仁宇勉强压抑住了他越发愤怒的情绪，他对着那个人笑了笑，“我带你去医院吧，费用我出。”

陌生人大概是被徐仁宇的眼神吓怕了，也不敢说什么，和徐仁宇就近找了一家牙科医院进去看牙。徐仁宇本来打算付了钱就走，但是他感受到了一道视线，炙热而又让他不适。

徐文祖大概是刚刚下班，他换上了一身常服，休闲的西服将他的身形衬托得很完美。他对着徐仁宇微微一笑，缓步走向了他，“你好，是牙齿哪里不舒服才过来看的？”

“那个啊……”徐仁宇愣了一下，他随即很爽快的摇了摇头，“不是我牙齿的问题，是送别人过来看牙齿。”

“这样吗？刚刚进去的那个病人，好像是牙齿被人打掉了呢。”徐文祖的眼神让徐仁宇有股说不出来的古怪，他觉得他好像在被徐文祖上下审视，像是在看一件死物……不，准确的说应该是像在看一副画似的。

这种被评头论足的感觉让徐仁宇更加烦躁了，他不愿继续站在原地由徐文祖看，便微微倾身鞠躬打算离开。不过徐文祖先叫住了他，“啊，先生，今天我们医院有个活动，免费检查牙周情况。既然你都来了，不如看看牙齿有没有什么问题吧。”

听了这话，徐仁宇确实是犹豫了一下，公司的体检其实并不包括检查牙齿，而他偏好甜食，虽然总是早晚有刷牙，却还是有点担心牙齿会不会出什么问题。在徐仁宇听到徐文祖的话，他确实有点意动。也是，来都来了，反正也就是随便看看。徐仁宇考虑半响之后回答：“……好。”

免费的最贵，可这个时候的徐仁宇并不清楚这个道理，他只是遵循直觉跟着徐文祖又进入了一间空荡荡的诊室，张开嘴接受徐文祖的检查。

至少在徐仁宇的认知中，他这辈子为了权利而被迫雌伏于李载京那个家伙身下就已经是最大的让步了，如果再让他雌伏于任何一个男人身下，他可能都会想杀了那个男人。

自从李载京入狱之后，徐仁宇的生活便不再有那个男人出现，他一惯都很绝情，再者他和李载京根本没什么深层次的关系，顶多也就是情人的关系，没必要在李载京无期徒刑的情况下还去假兮兮的遗憾一下。不能带给他利益的人，就应该抹杀才对。

只是徐文祖的出现让徐仁宇的内心再一次深受撼动，李载京的强大体现在他的身份和地位还有手段能力上，而徐文祖的强大则是另一方面的，这样的人的灵魂和别人有着与生俱来的不同，也更容易让另一个人着迷。

当徐文祖看着一个人的时候，很难让人不生出一种他是被爱着的感觉。徐仁宇喜欢被徐文祖这样注视着，他更喜欢从徐文祖口中吐出的那三个字，“亲爱的。”

肮脏的环境让徐仁宇嫌弃不已，他却不得不把手摁在墙上用力抵住身子，只因为徐文祖此时正掐着他的腰，把他那根过分大的阴茎往徐仁宇紧实的后穴里塞。其实徐仁宇已经有一年都没有这样被人操过了，他之所以会和徐文祖在这种鬼地方滚在一起，还是因为在天台多喝了几杯酒。

天知道徐仁宇第一次来考试院找徐文祖的时候他有多嫌弃，但是他还是不得不推开沉重的门，进入那层让他浑身都不舒服的房间里。

面带潮红的徐仁宇有点不清醒，但他还是清楚这隔板的隔音很差，只能强忍着不发出太明显的声音，用力向后挪动着屁股，只希望能让徐文祖尽快射进来。徐仁宇有洁癖，就算是在醉酒的情况下和徐文祖上床，他也让牙医戴了套，这样更方便清理一些，他可不想在公共浴室里大开门户将射进去的精液排出来。

徐文祖也并非是初次经历人事，他扣着徐仁宇的脖颈，让徐仁宇抬起了脑袋，一边深深的往徐仁宇甬道内顶撞而去，一边把他往墙面上摁去。徐仁宇不解其意，这个姿势让他挨艹的角度变得更加奇怪也更加深了，他情不自禁从唇边溢出了几声呻吟。

只是在徐仁宇的脑袋被徐文祖摁在墙上的时候，他才隐隐约约觉得有点不对，眼前居然不是一片黑暗，而是能看到隔壁房间透过来的灯光。徐仁宇看着那个外国人戴着耳机看视频的模样，那种莫名其妙的羞耻心一瞬间涌了上来，他想闭上眼睛，但是徐文祖凑到他耳边轻轻说了一句：“他们其实都听到了。”

在这样的环境里，301打鼾，311可能都能够听见，徐仁宇那抑制不住的小声呻吟和喘息又怎么可能没听见。说不定313那个变态的眼镜大叔此时此刻正站在门口听着里面的动静，越想徐仁宇也就越是不自在，但是徐文祖却抚摸着他曲线优雅的背脊轻声说道：“没关系的，你想做什么就做什么，想做爱就做爱，想杀人就杀人，诚实的面对你自己的内心，这不是很好吗？亲爱的，你不需要克制你自己。”

徐仁宇笑了起来，他反手拽住了徐文祖的手，“我现在不想听这个。”

被拽住手的徐文祖心领神会，却是非常体贴的开口，“没关系的，亲爱的想听我说什么，我就说什么。”

只是在考试院里做了一次，徐仁宇便再不愿去那里做第二次了。和徐文祖在一起的时候，觉得被全世界都遗弃和敌对的徐仁宇难得的有了一种被爱着，甚至是被纵容的感觉，他……很喜欢这种感觉。

迷恋上徐文祖并不需要理由，徐仁宇觉得徐文祖是一件让人上瘾的东西，在精神上让人分外上瘾。在目睹徐文祖杀人之后的徐仁宇，却觉得他对这个男人的爱似乎更是得到了升华。

徐文祖的声音低沉而温柔，他向徐仁宇伸出了手，“亲爱的，我为你物色的猎物，你会喜欢吗？”这像是一场盛大的求婚仪式，徐文祖和徐仁宇就站在那家废弃的病院里，脚边躺着那个被徐文祖麻醉了的姑娘。

那个女孩的模样很眼熟，徐仁宇认出来了，是他之前去便利店买水时问他要电话号码的那个女孩。不过看着那个女孩，徐仁宇却生不起一丝的同情和恻隐之心来，这样年轻就在便利店打工，过得一定很痛苦吧。既然这样痛苦，又为什么要这样像一条烂泥里的虫子那样生活呢？

第一次杀人确实非常需要勇气，徐仁宇选择了用刀，他一刀扎进了女孩的胸口，但是却因为并不熟练，手指被刀刃所伤。用刀捅一个人的感觉确实非常解压，让徐仁宇的肾上腺素疯狂的飙升，他兴奋的看着那个女孩挣扎的模样，却越是难以自控，将女孩拖到一边，再刺下了第二刀。

徐文祖笑看着，他知道收拾这里会是一件大工程，徐仁宇把病房里弄得血刺呼啦的，不过也没关系，引导他的作品接近更真实的他自己，这是一件很好的事。

当肾上腺素逐渐归于平静，徐仁宇看着地上那具已经死透了的尸体，他却有些情不自禁的颤抖了起来。作案一时爽，但是在事后要考虑的诸多后果却让他后怕不已。

看着颤抖得像秋风里的树叶的徐仁宇，徐文祖却不由得微微拧起眉头，看来……他这一次是真的看差眼了。

徐仁宇一步一顿走向冷眼旁观的徐文祖，他希望能从徐文祖这里得到什么，不管是奖励也好还是惩罚也罢，总归不要那么沉默便好。只是正在颤抖的徐仁宇完全激不起徐文祖任何的情绪波动，徐文祖看着徐仁宇的眼神依旧那样深情，却也显得空洞异常。

能不能……徐仁宇想让徐文祖给他一个拥抱，但是他却停下了步伐，有些无措的看着徐文祖。

徐文祖只是说了一句话，便将本就身处地狱之中的徐仁宇打进了更深的地狱，他说：“我以为，你会是艺术品，最特殊的那一个。只是我没想到，你并不是艺术品，而是……易碎品。”

这句话是什么意思？徐仁宇想问，但是他最终还是没开口，只是看着徐文祖一步一步走向了他，然后再一步一步擦肩而过，他的声音理智的可怕，“本来想杀了你的，可是……徐先生的身份让我不太好办，只能暂且不动了。”

徐仁宇只是挺直了脊背一言不发的站在原地，他的自尊从不允许他做出任何示弱的表现，他站了许久，对徐文祖那句易碎品的评价更是胸中涌起怒火，他没有选择放下刀，而是选择握紧了那把刀，又在那个已经死去的女孩身上再刺了进去。

他是易碎品？不，他是捕食者才对。那群该死的杂碎，像阴沟里的老鼠一样碍眼活着的人们，应当都接受他的审判。

.


End file.
